(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jacks having a detachable rear-end handle, more particularly to a wheeled jack having a hand-held ring connected to the screw nuts of the rear shaft for facilitating transporting the jack and adjusting the supporting plate thereof to a proper lift point.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The wheeled jacks of the prior art do not have a handle or a hand-held ring for a portable transportation. To carry a wheeled jack, it is therefore necessary to put the jack in a hand-held bag or a box. It is an alternative that some wheeled jacks are provided with a hand-held ring connected to the outer walls of the sidewalls at a middle shaft. Since the jack extends horizontally when being lifted, it tends to waver about a horizontal plane, which leads to unexpectedly collisions with surrounding objects. It is a further disadvantage that a hand-held ring on the middle section of the sidewalls cannot assist pushing the jack toward a selected lift point under a huge object such as a vehicle.